


According to Plan...

by Lil_leels



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Cliche, F/F, Slow Burn, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_leels/pseuds/Lil_leels
Summary: Clearly the best way to meet your betrothed is while you're on trial for murder.Ratings may change.Arranged marriage AUCliche AF.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Female Trevelyan/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Beginnings...

Evelyn, Evie for short, Trevelyan had been mucking up plans for as long as she could remember. Longer even. The first born child of Lord Maxwell Trevelyan and Lady Amelia Trevelyan, every healer in Ostwick had predicted that Evie would be a boy. None of them predicted twins. Ethan Trevelyan had come in to the world a full 17 minutes behind Evie and because of that, that tiny little insignificant detail, Evie was named heir to the Trevelyan line and Ethan was not. At five, Evie made balls of fire dance around their shared room while Ethan giggled merrily. Her mother had planned to reprimand them for being up after their bed time, instead she gasped and fainted in to her husband’s arms. They had packed both Evie and Ethan up the next day and sent them to the circle. Ethan to become a templar, in some hopes that any magic he might have would be shut down and Evie to grow as a mage under the guidance of Grand Enchanter Lydia. Ethan had taken to the plan readily, training hard to master each new templar lesson. Evie… liked her freedom. Which might have been why, when her parents had announced her betrothal, she had balked. She refused to marry a man. She thought that would be that, but to her surprise her parents had returned a week later with news. They had found a noble family of similar trade willing to offer their own daughter’s hand in exchange for Evie’s. It was to everyone’s benefit, they said. A good plan, they said. And Evie might very well have been married to her now, except for the rebellion. Evie was good at messing up even the best plans. 

Which was why, when she pushed open the doors to the chantry on a bright morning, she should have been unsurprised to find herself mucking up yet another plan. A group of ten people stood in the room before her. One, in what looked suspiciously like the Divine’s robes was held in a blur of green magic. Across from her, stood what ought to have been a handsome man, except that every time Evie tried to get a good look her eyes diverted. That unnerved Evie. No good ever came of illusion magics. Behind him stood a series of bulky, wired warriors. None of them looked entirely right, their eyes darted every which way and their skin almost seemed to glow red. Evie was pretty familiar with fear but she had never felt the utter terror rolling out of this room. The first man eyed her lazily, ‘It seems we have an intruder.’ 

‘What’s going on here, then?’ Evie asked, trying to sound casual even as her voice trembled. 

‘Run! Warn them!’ The woman cried to her. Evie took two steps backwards before the other man flicked his wrist. 

‘Kill her,’ the man drawled. Suddenly every pair of eyes were on her. Evie wished they would go back to their ceaseless flickering. The closest warriors took two steps toward her in lock step. Evie called up a shield. The red men hesitated for a moment, growling under their breath. Evie took a steadying breath and tried to think. Running didn’t seem like a real option. She couldn’t leave an innocent to be tortured or killed. And she couldn’t exactly fight everyone at once, without hurting the woman. 

The shifting man, growled angrily, raising his other hand. In it a flickering orb glowing in the same green as the magic holding the woman. If Evie could just free the woman, maybe they could both make a run for it. It was a long shot, Evie knew, but it was the only thing she could think of. Evie began muttering under her breath, mentally focusing on the orb. She couldn’t lose sight of it in the chaos. Evie released a wave of energy that staggered the men around her, knocking the orb from shifting man’s hand. Evie lunged. Shifting man sent out a staggering energy of his own but it was too late. Evie almost had the orb. And then the world exploded. 

Groaning, Evie, pushed herself up. Evie was in the fade, of that she was sure. Evie groaned. That wasn’t good. The fade was dangerous in the best of circumstances. Evie was almost ready to move when she heard the tell tale whisper of the fearlings. Evie groaned and stood. They would be upon her if she didn’t move. Above her on the mountain, a green light flickered. Behind her, the whispers were growing louder. Up it was then. 

Evie was almost at the top and almost out of desire to move when the yearlings caught up to her. Huge hideous monsters crawled after her. Spiders. Why was it always spiders? Evie scrambled over a rock ledge and tried not to scream as she tripped over her own feet. Suddenly a glowing white hand caught hers, pulling her forward and infusing her with strength. ‘Come on!’ The white voice called, ‘you must warn them!’ Then the white being pushed her toward the green light Evie felt the tell tale shift of the world as she fell through, landing face down on the ashen ground. Evie fought to stay conscious, fought to keep back the roar in the her ears and the black closing in around her vision. 

Boots crunched in the ground nearby ‘over here!’ and unfamiliar voice cried and then Evie fell in tounconsciousness. She’d warn them later. 


	2. The Betrothed

‘Who is she?’ Cassandra asked, clearly irritated. ‘I thought you knew who was coming to this conclave.’ 

Leliana shot daggers at the other woman, ‘I couldn’t possibly know every face and name. They’ve all been reviewed, certainly, but not by me personally.’ 

‘Well what good is having a spymaster if you don’t actually know things?!’ Cassandra stomped away. 

‘Don’t mind her,’ Cullen murmurs, ‘she’s… grieving. We all are.’ 

Leliana sighed, softening slightly. ‘She’s right, I should know. I was responsible for keeping…’ Leliana trails off sadly. Silence settles in the room. 

Cassandra is the one to break the silence, ‘so if everyone is reviewed, we simply need to find whoever knows this person, right?’ 

‘If they’re even alive,’ Leliana shrugged, her eyes cast downward, ’I suppose.’ 

‘Bring everyone. I want to know if anyone has so much as seen this woman-‘ 

The door to the war room burst open and a very frantic looking Josephine walked in. ‘I know who she is,’ Josephine declares, surprising every one in the room.

‘Oh,’ Leliana says, ‘is she one of your visiting dignitaries?’ 

Josephine shook her head slightly, ‘I don’t know why she’s here, but I do know who she is.’ 

‘Well by all means, enlighten us ambassador,’ Cassandra growls. 

Josephine wrings her hands and Leliana shifts silently to her side, providing an unspoken support. Josephine sighs heavily before continuing, ’her name is Lady Evelyn Trevelyan, eldest of Lord Maxwell and Lady Amelia Trevelyan, staunch supporters of Divine Justinia.’

* * *

Evie’s hand was throbbing. The memories were slow to return… she was in the fade… there were fearlings… and a light woman? Evie opened her eyes, she was in an unknown cabin. Someone had found her then. A conclave attendee? A templar? Evie’s heart began to race, she was a rebel mage. This could be trouble. 

‘My lady, you’re awake.’ A woman’s voice spoke beyond Evie’s realm of vision. It was soft with the lilting accent of an Antivan. Evie tried to sit up, but soft hands held her down. ‘Don’t try to sit up just yet,’ the voice said. Then a face appeared above her own. The woman was the most breath taking sight Evie had ever seen. Her dark skin was complimented by black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. 

‘You’re pretty,’ Evie slurred trying to smile. 

The woman chuckled softly, ‘I’m glad you think so.’ A definite blush covered her face and Evie decided she was definitely going to make it her life mission to see that blush again. 

‘Where ‘m I?’ Evie held up a hand that seemed to be glowing with magic not her own. ‘Wha’s this?’ 

‘Safe, for now, my lady,’ the Antivan woman murmured softly catching the errant hand with a soft one of her own. ‘There will be much to discuss in a bit but first you must rest.’ Evie had a retort ready about not wanting to sleep when she had wooing to do but then the other woman made a soft shushing sound and stroked her face and Evie fell back to sleep. 

‘Evelyn?’ A voice called softly. ‘Evelyn, time to wake up.’ Evie felt compelled. She struggled to shake off her sleepiness. Struggled to obey. When Evie opened her eyes, there was a pleased looking Antivan before her and Evie could swear that she has seen her before. 

‘Who’re you?’ Evie coughed out, her mouth dry. The woman brought a cup of water to her lips quickly. ‘What’s wrong with my hand?’ Evie looked at the glowing mark that seemed to be burned in to her palm. 

‘There will be time for introductions later but first I must prepare you,’ the woman replied, her mouth turning downwards and stretching tightly. 

Evie sipped a bit more before trying to reply, ‘prepare me for what?’ 

The woman looked at her, judging her words, ‘how much do you remember?’ 

Evie thought carefully about what she said next. She felt inclined to trust the woman before her but mages weren’t exactly well received in Thedas. It didn’t help that Evie didn’t actually remember how she got to the fade. She had been exploring the Temple of Sacred Ashes and then she had woken in the fade. Evie felt like there had to be something more there but she couldn’t remember. ‘I came to the conclave for peace talks. I arrived early and was admiring the temple. Then there were spiders-’ 

‘Spiders?’ The Antivan looked surprised by that. 

‘And then there was a woman, maybe?’ 

The Antivan chewed on her lip, clearly hard in thought. Voices in the distance jolted the woman out of thought. She looked hard at Evie, ‘they are coming to question you.’ Evie’s mouth went dry and her heart lurched - templars. The woman looked at her sympathetically. ‘There was an explosion. Most of the conclave attendees were murdered, including Her Most Holy Divine Justinia. You seem to be the lone survivor. Add to that, that you are a mage.’ 

‘They think I did it? That I murdered all those people?’ Evie couldn’t remember what happed but Evie knew that they were wrong. She wasn’t a murderer. 

The woman sighed. ‘They don’t know what to think. They are afraid and grieving. And you were seen coming out of the fade where the explosion occurred. Can you blame them for having questions?’ Evie shook her head. ‘They will afford you some modicum of respect.’ 

‘Because I’m a noble?’ Evie asked, grateful for her title at the moment. 

The woman shook her head, ‘no. They will show restraint because of your relation to me.’ 

Evie looked at the woman again. She didn’t recognise her. ‘And that is?’ 

‘My name is Lady Josephine Montilyet,’ the woman began. The name echoed in Evie’s ears. Josephine held Evie’s eyes with her own, ‘and I am your bethrothed.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is very slurpy. And very forward.


	3. Interrogations

Evie’s mind was reeling. Evie was a rebel mage, under suspicion of causing a magical explosion that murdered the Divine, in the custody of some unknown group, and her future wife was standing in front of her. There were so many questions. None of which she got to ask because at that moment an angry looking templar burst in to the room. 

Josephine stood and blocked the path of the man. ‘Commander?’ 

The man softened guiltily, ‘I’m sorry Ambassador, but it is time.’ 

Josephine nodded, ‘then I will escort her as is _my_ duty.’ 

The man shifted on his feet not meeting Josephine’s eyes, ‘we would rather question her alone.’ 

Josephine’s eyes narrowed at the man, ‘you will not deny me the right to protect my own.’ 

The commander’s eyes opened wide, ‘Josephine be reasonable, you hadn’t even met her before this.’ 

Evie didn’t think it was possible but Josepine’s eyes went even thinner and the temperature in the room seemed to drop, ‘be that as it may Commander, she is my betrothed and as such our futures are intertwined, as is our standing in society.’ 

The man seemed to think better of the fight, letting out a large sigh, ‘very well. Is she well enough to walk?’ 

Josephine looked to Evie who nodded. Josephine lent her a hand, shouldering the majority of Evie’s weight. The commander led them through the night, through a twisting path of cabins. Under her breath so that only Josephine could hear her Evie whispered, ‘thank you for that. You don’t owe me anything but I really appreciate the help.’ 

Josephine sighed softly, murmuring back. ‘I meant every word Lady Evelyn. We are betrothed and our fates are intertwined. I would not have a member of my family face the wolves alone. It is purely self interest.’ 

‘Right,’ Evie responded feeling foolish. Looking around Evie gasped at the sight of a glowing green hole in the sky. ‘What is that?’ 

Josephine didn’t even have to look, ‘we call it the breach. It’s a portal in to the fade that has been spilling demons and spirits all over the mountainside for days. The breach and you were the only things left on the mountain top. Every time it grows, that mark on your hand pulses.’ 

Horror settled in to Evie’s gut, ‘I came out of that?’

Josephine simply nodded. They walked the rest of the way to a large keep in silence. The commander in front of her was handsome for a man. He was older than Josephine, his blonde hair just beginning to show bits of grey. His eyes were hard blue, his body screamed of years of training. Evie didn’t need to ask to know, he was clearly a templar, although Evie couldn’t see any of the typical templar insignias. 

The keep was a typical mountain keep. Built simply and strong. Meant to withstand the worst of the mountain weather, the wind and snow kept at bay. It was built of sturdy mountain stone and without even the slightest windows. 

Inside, a warm fire glittered in the hearth, casting heat and light across the room. The room was mostly deserted. Only two guards stood at the end of the room guarding a door. A door that the commander lead them through now. 

Inside was a giant table set simply with a late night tea service. Two women sat inside talking. The first wore the armour of a seeker and had the look of a woman who would be more than happy to put someone in their place. Her hair was short and braided in a ring, in Nevarran fashion, around the crown of her head. An angry red scar cut in to one cheek bone. Her eyes followed every one of Evie’s movements with an intensity that scared Evie. The other woman, stood half in shadows. She was slenderer and softer than the first. Her hair was a bright shade of red. Her skin was pale and shadowed. Her eyes seemed to be a shifting blue grey. Evie would have been attracted to her, except the woman was staring at her as though she were unveiling all of Evie’s darkest secrets. 

The red head spoke first, ‘please have a seat Lady Trevelyan.’ Evie got the distinct impression that she had just been given a command regardless of the politeness of it. Not that it mattered. Evie couldn’t stand on her own if she tried. Josephine helped to lower Evie in to the chair the commander had pulled out for her. 

‘The only reason you are not in shackles is because of your unique… connection to Ambassador Montilyet,’ the Nevarran said hotly. Evie thought she had grossly misrepresented the situation. With a templar and a seeker in charge of the outcome, Evie was certain she would have been summarily executed without Josephine. Of course, it was possible that they would just execute them both. Evie shivered at the thought. 

Josephine cleared her throat from her place behind Evie and levelled a gaze at the seeker that was both pleading and firm, ‘but she is my betrothed and as such I expect you all to give her your full and polite attention,’ Josephine glanced in to Evie’s eyes, ‘I suspect things are not at all as they seem. But regardless, we owe it to her to hear her out _completely.’_ Josephine held the eyes of each of her companions until they each nodded to her. 

Josephine settled in to the seat beside Evie and the commander settled across from her. When they both had settled, Evie cleared her throat, ‘thank you Lady Montilyet. I am not certain how much help I will be but I will tell you everything I can remember.’ 

‘You mean you do not remember what happened?’ The seeker demanded, sounding deeply suspicious.

‘Cassandra,’ the red head spoke in barely above a whisper. The seeker met her gaze. A whole conversation seemed to take place between them before the seeker turned away and shrugged. 

When their attention returned to Evie, she continued, ‘no I don’t. There’s… something… missing. It’s not uncommon with head injuries, right?’ When no one responded, Evie cleared her throat. ‘Anyway, I’m Lady Evelyn Trevelyan. My family is a noble family in Ostwick. I was sent to live in the Ostwick circle at five where I studied until the mage rebellion. I specialise in healing. Not battle magic or explosions.’ This seemed to be news to the four as they communicated between one another quickly and wordlessly. ‘When the mages rebelled there were injuries, deaths even. My own brother…’ Evie cleared her throat painfully. Speaking of Ethan was hard. ‘I wanted to flee the violence. Wanted no part in it either way. But when the fighting broke out… it was clear that I was needed by my friends. So I left with them. We spent weeks on the run. I did everything I could to heal them. To keep them alive until we found the rebels. I kept them from their worst impulses. Or tried to anyways. So when we heard of the conclave, I urged my friends to attend. Urged them to make peace. To trust the divine. It took time but eventually they agreed and a small contingent of our more peaceful minded lot left for the conclave. I was chosen in hopes that my noble blood could lend credence to our requests.'

Evie took a deep breath and Josephine passed her a warm cup of tea, which Evie sipped gratefully from. ‘We arrived the day before the conclave. The others had gone to rest and clean up. I made the hike to the mountain. My family is very pious. I wanted to see the temple of sacred ashes. I wanted to write home about it.’ Evie frowned. ‘I remember the walk. Remember the doors. And then…’ Evie shook her head, ‘nothing. Well, not nothing. Just not something. The next thing I knew I was in the fade.’ 

‘The fade? You’re certain?’ the commander spoke crisply. 

Evie tried not to tremble. She didn’t exactly like templars. ‘Yes, the fade is…’ 

To her surprise the red head spoke up, ‘hard to mistake.’ 

‘Exactly.’ Evie said gratefully. ‘In my harrowing, I encountered a fear demon. It sent spiders after me. My mentor called them fearlings. They’re smaller spirits under the command of the demon and they take the form of something you fear. So I found myself in the fade and I could hear these fearlings coming towards me and I knew what they were. But above me there’s this green glow. So I climbed. The fearlings had almost caught me when I stumbled but there was this woman.’ 

‘A woman?’ the red head asked softly. ‘The Divine?’ 

‘She was all in white light. And she pulled my hand, tugging me the last bit to this green portal. She shoved me through it. And then the world shifted and I knew I was back.’ Evie frowned deeply. 

Josephine turned her head side ways, as if she could understand Evie’s face. ‘What is it?’ 

‘The woman?’ Evie tried to keep from shivering, ‘before she threw me through the portal she gave me a message.’

The red head spoke, eye brow raised, ‘what kind of message?’

‘She told me to warn them.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The advisors get better. They're just grumpy. Also Josephine protects.


	4. Best laid plans

‘Warn who? About what?’ The seeker demanded lurching forward in to Evie’s space. Evie flinched away from the woman. 

‘I don’t know. I swear. If I did, I would tell you.’ Evie replied quietly, willing the anger in her heart away.

The commander spoke up then. ‘What of your mark? Do you know how you got it or where?’ 

Evie shook her head looking at the painful glowing mark on her palm. ‘I suppose it is possible that the mark is tied to my time in the fade but I’ve never heard of any thing like it. Lady Montilyet said it pulses every time that breach expands?’ Evie rubbed furiously at the mark, as if she could make it go away.

‘It is killing you,’ the red head murmured softly, ‘and quickly.’ 

Evie stopped rubbing, ‘oh.’ If they were looking for a reaction she wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing one. 

Josephine shifted in her seat, staring down each of the other three. Whatever they were looking for, they seemed to have found. Josephine turned to Evie, ‘we believe there’s a way to fix everything. Shortly after that breach opened, an apostate mage came to haven. He kept you alive and has a theory that the mark on your hand can be channeled to closing the breach.’ Josephine shifted the tea to pull out a map. ‘We believe that if we can stop the breach, we can stop your mark as well. But we would need your assistance.’ 

‘The breach is at the temple, surrounded by legions of demons,’ the commander spoke indicating on the map. We have some soldiers who can escort you straight up the mountainside. 

‘Or,’ the red head pointed to a solitary path that twisted along the back side of the mountain, ‘you could take a small group through the mountain pass while our main force distracts the demons on the front.’ 

‘We’ve already lost a whole squad on that pass Leliana!’ The seeker chimed in, ‘we should go for a frontal assault. It is the fastest route.’ 

Josephine seemed lost in thought until the commander cleared his throat, ‘Ambassador, thoughts?’ 

Josephine sent the man a polite smile which made Evie’s heart beat faster, ‘I think Lady Trevelyan should decide as it is her we must keep alive.’ 

‘And if I refuse?’ Evie asked cautiously. 

The seeker answered first, ‘there would be a trial, a ruling by the next Divine on your role in the matter, if you lived that long.’ 

Evie chanced a look at Josephine who seemed to be considering Evie’s answer. ‘How far have the demons come?’ 

The commander pointed to a series of areas on the maps. ‘Smaller rifts have opened across all of Thedas. The whole world is under siege, but our forces seem to be keeping the worst demons at bay here.’ 

‘If we do nothing?’ Evie asked. 

‘We do not know. We assume, in time, our forces will fall and the worst of the demons from the fade will pour out in to Thedas until there is nothing left.’ The red head replied. 

‘So the fate of the world as we know it is depending on this thing on my hand being able to close a type of magic I know nothing about?’ Evie asked somewhat incredulously. 

‘Solas will help where he can,’ the red head said softly, ‘but yes, it is a long shot.’ 

The room went gravely silent. The seeker and the commander both stared hard at the map before them, as though they could find a tactical solution if they simply looked hard enough. The red head seemed to be staring through the room, her lips pulled grim across her face. Only Josephine seemed to be watching her, her face unreadable. Her eye brows were knit together, her lips pursed but still turned slightly upwards, as though even the tension in the moment could not erase her years of smiling. Her eyes seemed to hold a spark in them, as though she was still holding out hope despite the facts. Evie admired that about her. 

‘I’ll take the mountain pass. I don’t think I could take a sustained battle at the moment.’ Evie said to the room. Josephine smiled then, a quick little thing that Evie would have missed altogether if she hadn’t been watching Josephine. ‘I’ll need a staff and armour.’ 

‘You think we would arm you?’ The seeker asked indignantly. ‘You’re suspected of murder.’ 

‘And she’s willingly walking in to a hoard of demons Cassandra. She will be armed.’ Josephine responded hotly. 

For a moment the two women stared heatedly before the seeker relented, ‘fine.’ 

‘We will provide you whatever you need.’ The red head said softly, ‘and I will accompany you personally.’ 

‘As will I,’ Josephine replied. Leliana shot the other woman a look that said she clearly did not approve. Evie certainly didn’t. Josephine gave them both a look that made it clear she was not going to negotiate. Leliana caved first, inclining her head only slightly. Evie simply decided she would spend the day by Josephine’s side. Nothing would happen to her if Evie was there. 

‘I will have daggers and gear drawn up for you as well,’ Leliana murmured. Evie tried not to let her surprise show. Evie didn’t exactly think the well dressed, polite noble woman was the type to play with daggers. ‘Solas will want to come as well. He will be able to give you direction.’ 

‘Varric and I will join you as well,’ the seeker said softly, ‘that is unless Commander Cullen needs me on the front line.’ 

The commander shook his head, ‘if all we’re needed for is to make noise, not to actually penetrate the front line, I can manage. The troops will begin their march shortly after dawn.’ 

Leliana chewed on a lip, looking over the map, ‘the pass will take us the better part of the day so we will leave before first light.’ 

That seemed to break the spell of the room. Cassandra and Cullen gathered their things and left discussing trebuchets. Leliana paused behind Josephine, leaning down to murmur something in the Antiven woman’s ear. Josephine smiled warmly at the red head before shooing her away. When the door closed behind her, Josephine turned her attention to Evie. ‘That went well,’ she says simply. 

‘I’d hate to see what poorly looks like,’ Evie responded. ‘So…’ Evie began awkwardly, ‘you’re my betrothed.’ 

Josephine hid a smile behind a hand, ‘yes, though these are not ideal circumstances for such an introduction.’ 

Evie pondered that for a moment before pressing on, ‘I must say Lady Montilyet, you seem to be getting the short end of the stick here. I’m getting to marry a beautiful and powerful Ambassador to the Divine and you get to marry a short mage accused of murdering your boss.’ 

Something like concern flashed in Josephine’s eyes, only to be quickly disguised. ‘Yes, well, you have no idea how much your family is offering for your hand.’ Josephine replied jokingly. 

Evie wants to joke about her family washing their hands of her but even in her head it falls short. ‘So, you fight with daggers?’ 

A pleased smirk lights Josephine’s face, ‘fight is putting it strongly, but I’m quick enough in practice.’ Evie had the distinct impression that Josephine was putting that lightly given the twinkling hint of mischief in her eyes. 

A particularly violent spasm tears at the muscle in Evie’s hand, interrupting their talk. Josephine watches Evie through concerned eyes. ‘Sorry,’ Evie rasps out when the pain subsides. 

Josephine pushes a refilled tea cup in to Evie’s uninjured hand, ‘does it hurt terribly?’ 

Evie sips gratefully at the tea which is now cold. ‘Not usually. Most of the time it just feels uncomfortably hot, like I’ve a bit of coal in my palm that I can’t drop. But when it flares… it’s as if it’s burrowing in to my muscles.’ Evie tries to shrug it off, but she knows that Josephine can see the droplets of sweat forming on her brow. 

Josephine opens her mouth to say something but seems to change her mind at the last moment, ‘let me help you to bed. We rise early.’ Josephine helps to pull Evie from her seat, slipping a shoulder beneath Evie to help her. Josephine walks her, not to the first cabin they had been in but to a room in the keep. It smells of Josephine, like saffron and something spicy that Evie couldn’t identify but not in an overwhelming way. The bed is made neatly, the fire is banked. Evie spots the colourful edge of a dress in the wardrobe. Josephine settles her on the bed. She must also see the look on Evie’s face because she replies, ‘it’s closer and warmer than the cabin.’ 

Evie is asleep long before Josephine blows out the candle, buried under a pile of blankets that all smell of Josephine. Josephine murmurs a quiet prayer to the maker before she slips out the door to sleep in her office. 


	5. Up the Mountain Pass

Josephine is a vision in the early dawn light. She's dressed in quilted greys and whites. Her armor is simple and made for stealth. Her hair is braided tightly with spikes embedded at regular intervals. If Evie had seen her in the village, she would assume that Josephine was a scout, not one of the bluest blooded, wealthiest nobles in Antiva. And when the first rays of light hit her skin, warming her brown cheeks and sparkling in her eyes, Evie has to stop and breath. 

Not that, that is entirely Josephine's fault. If her arm was burning last night, it was now a miniature sun. Evie had tried to cast a simple healing spell over the pulsating green light to no avail. Evie wasn't entirely sure how she had made it as far up the pass as they had. She had to pause often to steady herself, causing the seeker to huff and grumble. After several pointed glares, Josephine had sent the seeker and apostate mage off to scout ahead. Varric and Leliana walked quietly in the woods on their sides, leaving Evie to lean heavily on her staff. The staff was a simple but well crafted thing. It was made of willow, good for healing, and had in laid signs for healing and protection. Thus far, Evie had used the instrument more for walking than spell casting but she was thankful that someone knew enough about mage craft to give her a staff that actually suited her abilities. It meant that when they found a battle Evie might actually be able to cast a decent protective barrier. Maybe. If her arm didn't flare. 

Josephine, for her part, was incredibly patient. She paused when Evie needed to, offering Evie water or a seat whenever the mage's cheeks were flushed too deeply. They talked of lighthearted things. Evie could understand the woman's role as diplomat. The Antivan steered the conversation effortlessly through a host of material, all while the sky spewed demons at them. 

The first fight Cassandra and Solas handled without assistance. Solas danced around bolts of energy, firing back fire and ice in rapid succession until the two wisps were disapated. Cassandra bull rushed a demon with spikes and claws as long as Evie's hand. The woman simply lowered her shield and charged, yelling defiantly. Evie honestly thought the surprise of it, as much as the Seeker's skill, killed the demon in the end. 

When the sun was high enough to illuminate the shadows in the trees, the first battle horns began to sound on the other side of the mountain. The group muttered their prayers and pushed forward. Around noon, the group stumbled on to their first mini-rift. The air was thick with stench and glowing an acidic green. Demons floated lazily in and out of the rift, as though they weren't entirely sure where to go. To Evie, they looked more confused than angry. That changed quickly.

Leliana had scaled a tree and was firing bolts down on the demons. Given her bow was as long as she was, and that the woman stood balanced on a rather thin limb, Evie was impressed. And slightly terrified. Varric found a boulder to crouch behind as he fired off bolts from his crossbow. Evie didn't know who Bianca was but Varric kept telling her she was doing a good job. Cassandra opted for a more level headed approach, raising her shield and baiting demons to come and die one by one. Solas was a constant swirl of energy, ice blossoming from a demons claw, followed by fire balls to the chest. At one point, Evie was certain she saw lightening jumping between a clustered group. Evie and Josephine stuck to the back of the group, advancing as Cassandra and Solas cleared the area. Evie cast a handful of protective barriers around the seeker and apostate mage. She also deflected a fire bolt headed for Leliana's branch. Josephine, kept her back to Evie's, daggers in hand. 

The first few enemies were dispatched before they quite knew what was happening, then the rift pulsed. Evie felt her hand flare in response. Pain and terror filled Evie. 

'Terror demons!' Evie called to the group. The rift pulsed again, shivering in the air. Evie dropped to her knees, her vision going dark. She fought to stay conscious, muttering the simplest healing spell she could think of. Screams pierced the afternoon sky. 

'To me, defenders!' Evie heard Josephine cry. There was a tremble in her voice but she could feel the woman taking a stance at Evie's back. 

An explosion of dust and rock rained down on Evie, the seeker called out 'Varric, are you alright?' 

There was no answer. 

'Defend Trevelyan,' the seeker said again gruffly. Evie imagined her bull rushing the boulder. 

A second pair of legs neared her front. They smelled slightly of ash and pine. Then the ground below her knees became uncomfortably hot. 

'Move!' Solas shouted desperately. 

Evie tried. But she couldn't stand. She couldn't even see. Her whole body felt hot. Then someone tackled Evie from behind. Hands came up to cushion Evie's head against their fall. Evie barely registered the smell of safron when a horrid scream cried out above them. 

Evie didn't need to be able to see. She could feel the waves of terror bearing down on them. Josephine whimpered on top of her. And suddenly the pain in Evie's hand went silent. Every bit of Evie's heart went in to the barrier she cast. Claws raked on the top of the barrier, scrabbling to get through. Evie held fast but her ears were roaring. 

After what felt like forever, she heard someone calling out to her. 'Evelyn! Let go!' Josephine sounded so far away. 'Evelyn, it's gone. You can let the barrier go!'

Evie tugged at her barrier, pulling herself in with her magic until the roaring in her ears stopped and her barrier fell. 

Someone grabbed her wounded arm, making Evie scream in pain. And then she could feel magic coursing through her. It was not her own. Nor was it like any other magic Evie had ever experienced. But it was familiar, some how. The air popped and the acrid scent of fear disappeared. Slowly, her vision cleared. The black pinpricks became a world of blue and white. Well, blue, white and Josephine. 


	6. Fade Memories

White, blue and Josephine. Josephine who had paled some with fear, was sweating and breathing hard. Josephine who had her eyebrows scrunched in concern and her lips downturned. She was beautiful. Evie felt a strange kind of way as she realized the Antivan was still laying on top of her. She smiled and murmurred, 'you saved me.' 

Josephine's frown relented a bit, 'I believe we saved each other.' The Antivan was pushing herself up and off of Evie, which was really quite a shame in Evie's opinion. 

A flash of purple armor and red hair pulled Josephine in to a hug, 'Josie, you foolish, foolish woman!' Leliana spoke softly. 

'I'm okay, Li.' Josephine whispered back, hugging back tightly. 

Evie looked away, her stomach turning at that hug. The boulder that Varric had been covering behind was gone, shattered rock littered the ground around them. Varric was on the ground, one hand grasping Cassandra's, the other laying softly on his crossbow. Solas knelt beside them his hands glowing as he worked a healing spell. 

Evie pushed herself up to help. She was a healer. However, the world began to spin and Josephine had to steady her to keep her from falling again. By the time her vision had cleared, Varric was already sitting up and imitating what looked to be a boulder explosion to a rather unimpressed looking Solas. 

The seeker approached Evie. 'Are you well enough to move? We could make a stretcher if you need.' 

A stretcher ride to her death, Evie thought bitterly. If _that_ was the pain she felt even being around a 'small' rift, the one at the mountain top would kill her. Evie shook her head. She had some dignity left. She would face her death walking, or limping... with her staff. 'I'm okay. Just need some water.' 

The group made it's way through a series of mine shafts, climbing questionable ladders at mind swirling heights. Josephine, stuck to Evie's side, offering a shoulder whenever Evie seemed to be faltering. At least, her escort to death was beautiful.

The next rift was minimally better in that there were already soldiers fighting and Solas was able to coach her through closing the rift before any terror demons poured through. 

The soliders joined their group, reporting in hushed murmurs to Leliana and Cassandra. The pass finally opened to the plateau of the blown apart temple. The smell was worse than the rift. The smell of burned flesh and sulfur filled the air, encased in ashen casts were figures in grotesque pain. Evie tried not to vomit and failed. She had never seen anything so horrid in her life.

A soft palm rubbed reassuring circles on her back. Josephine looked as though she might be ill herself. Several of the soldiers behind her were. Only Solas seemed unaffected by the scene. 

'We should go, this rift will not close itself.' Solas spoke quietly. 

As they descended through the rubble, Evie felt the air changing. 'Solas, do you feel that?'

'The pockets of the fade?' Solas asked, 'yes it happens often at places of tragedy.' 

'Oh.' Evie muttered under her breath, 'how terribly reassuring.' 

Josephine chuckled softly beside her which made Evie grin. 

Solas paused in front of them, 'Evelyn, I believe you may be able to access the memories that hide here.' 

'You mean, the moments before,' Evie made a boom motion with her hands. Solas nodded. 'How?' 

'With the mark, how else?' Solas asked. 

Evie lifted her hand and sent out a query, not unlike when she assessed a person's injuries, seeking out the weak and damaged places. A voice boomed around them.

Her companions shifted uneasily when they hear Divine Justinia's voice. Then Evie hears her own voice. Cassandra puffs her chest, looking ready to charge Evie then and there except Leliana shushes her. To Evie it all feels... off. This is clearly her memory. And yet... she has no memory of it. The whole group flinches when the memory explodes, sending a wave of fade energy pulsing through them. 

'We should continue on,' Solas said, leaving without a word. 

For a moment Evie thinks she might be thrown in handcuffs or made in to a tranquil on the spot. But Leliana lays a hand on Cassandra's arm, 'she is coming with us willingly. We will discover the rest in time.' The seeker nods curtly before turning on her heel to follow. 

Josephine who had been helping Evie through the rubble spoke softly, 'do you remember any of this?' 

Evie is about to respond harshly when she notices the woman's brown eyes are watery. 'No,' Evie replies softly. 'No, I don't.' 

'It sounds like you were trying to save her,' Josephine responds softly. 

Evie sighs, 'probably. I'm not really the murdering type.' 

'Of course, I didn't mean...' Josephine begins hurriedly, 'I mean... that's to say, of course you aren't a murderer. I know that.' 

Evie looked at the other woman, 'I wouldn't blame you. This,' Evie gestures around them, 'looks bad. Really bad. I would have hoped to have met my bethrothed under different circumstances. In a way that would make her like me.' 

'But I do like you!' Josephine responded quickly before blushing. 

'Oh,' Evie said her mind going fuzzy, 'I like you too Josephine.' 

A rude whistle interrupted the pair, 'the seeker is not a patient woman.' Varric grinned at them with boyish charm, 'she will drag you over by your ear.'

At the bottom of the debris and around a series of walls, the basin opened up into a large hollow area. The rift hovered menacingly over them. The soldiers took up positions in cover as best they could. 

'When we open this rift, all manner of demon will come pouring out. Your task, Evelyn, is to close that rift no matter what,' Solas began, 'the rest of us will keep the demons off of you. Any questions?' 

'Will it work?' Cassandra asked. 

'I do not believe it will make things worse,' Solas replied. 'Except perhaps for Evelyn.' 

Josephine straightened at that, 'what do you mean?' 

Solas shrugged, 'there is a very real possibility that closing this rift will kill Evelyn.' 

'What?' Josephine demanded, 'there has to be another way.' 

Solas shifted slightly, looking larger, 'if we do nothing it will definitely kill her, as well as the rest of us. There is no other way.' 

Evelyn bumped her shoulder in to Josephine's, 'it's okay Josephine. We've got this. Just watch my back?' 

'Fine.' Josephine said walking off. 

Leliana chuckled softly under her breath, 'you had better succeed Trevelyan, even death won't be enough to escape Josephine's wrath.' 

When their companions had positioned themselves, Evie lifted her arm and called to the mark. Opening the rift was easier by far than closing them. 

Rage demons came first. Solas hardened several with an icy blast that flung it's chill to Evie's own hiding place. Cassandra dodged blows from a hunger demon. Varric seemed to shift constantly, firing bolts in to the fray, before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Leliana stood by Josephine's side firing bolt after bolt almost too quickly for Evie to follow. 

'The rift, Evelyn,' Solas shouted, pointing upward. 

Evie lifted her arm and began to press with her mind. Pain lanced through her arm. Her vision began to go black. Screams of pain pierced the air as flames burst where one of the soliders had hidden. Her concentration broke with the smell of burnt flesh. The rift pulsed. 

The shriek of terror demons made Evie shiver. One burst through the ground at Josephine and Leliana's feet. Evie watched in horror as the pair lept sideways, diving in different directions. Leliana managed to come up shooting, landing an arrow in the demons eye. Josephine was a swirl of knives, blocking and parrying the demons claws. 

Evie reached out again, the rift shifting above her. Evie felt it shrink slightly. 

_Foolish girl, I am the greatest of all demons. I will use everything you have against you._

Evie felt the sky tear open. From it came the largest, most terrifying demon she had ever seen. Evie threw her arm up, fighting to close the rift and keep the army of demons behind it at bay. 

'Demon!' Cassandra cried, 'face me!' 

The demon did not speak but Evie could hear it's response in her mind all the same. 

_You will fall by your own strength little warrior._

Cassandra charged. The demon summoned a chain to its hands striking hard and fast at the seeker. The woman dodged, barely. 

Leliana and Varric both fired off shots only to have their arrows miss their mark decidedly. 

Solas fired off another bolt of ice at a cluster of rage demons, 'you cannot fight pride without a humble heart!' 

'So you do it mage,' Cassandra shot back, leaping and diving to avoid the chain which was now sparking with electricity. 

'I cannot,' Solas replied. His voice sounded almost sad. 

Evie squeezed again, narrowing the rift to a trickle. 

_You._ The demon turned to find her. _You dare to stop my armies._

Evie tried not to think about the demons advance. Or the fact that they were apparently helpless against this demon. If she could close the rift, the others could retreat, escape. 

Josephine stepped between Evie and the demon. 'I will fight you.' 

The demon paused. _Hmm. You? You are not even a warrior._

'No, I am just a diplomat,' Josephine replied. 

The demon seemed to consider her for the moment, flicking his chains in arcs of lightening. _Very well, diplomat, you shall fall first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Varric and Cassandra are probably totally already an item (I'm not committing yet though!)  
> 2\. Solas is an asshole. A smart asshole. But not my favorite. So I apologize to Solas lovers, this is not a positive Solas story.
> 
> 3\. truly sorry for the cliffhanger. but I'm not.


End file.
